Shaofei
|titles = Sister Shaohei |age = 22 |race = Human |gender = Female |hair = Brown |eyes = Grey |occupancies = Nun |status = Alive |manga debut = Sai. Vol 7, ch. 10 |anime debut = Saiyuki Ep. 37 |seiyuu = Chizuko Hoshino (星野千寿子) |english = Taylor Hannah}} Shaofei (小菲) is the childhood acquaintance of Hakkai's. They both grew up in the same orphanage. She left the orphanage sometime after Hakkai left, but eventually came back to work as a nun. Appearance Shaofei as a child had long brown hair and she wore in twin braids. She had grey/Hazel eyes and freckles all over her nose. She wore a simple dress in all the images known of her. At the time she was about the same height as Gonou. When she reappears in the Anime she is a young woman, dressed in a nun's habit and white boots. The biggest difference between her current appearance and her younger one is that she grew out of her freckles. Story When Shaofei was younger, she and Cho Gonou lived in the same catholic orphanage. She was intimidated by Gonou because he never smiled and told this to the other nuns working there when asked why she didn't want to go on cleaning duty with him. She tried to be nice to Gonou, like the sisters told her too, but she couldn't break through his hard shell. She was still at the orphanage after Gonou left to attend a university on a scholarship. She appears again in Cho Gonou's life (now Cho Hakkai) in episode 37 when the Sanzo ikkou are traveling though Hakkai's hometown. When they arrive there, Goku remarks that his seem Hakkai already knows the place. It seems that the village was recently attacked by youkai. After Hakkai races off to see if the monastery still stands, when he returns to the group someone calls out to him using his old name. It is none other then Shaohei. Hakkai and Shaohei reminisce for awhile, Hakkai inquiring about her position as a nun. She jokes saying, "I couldn't find myself a man", in which Hakkai is taken aback. She laughs, saying the real reason is because the sister asked her back and she like the children. "So I guess the Habit stuck" ]Shaohei sees Hakkai smile and mentions how she like him better that way. She ask what was going through his mind back when they were children. Hakkai asks her why she's asking that now. She confides in him that there is another boy at the orphanage now that said the same thing to her. "Why don't you smile Gonou?" - Young Shaohei "The question is why do you choose to?" - Young Gonou Shaohei asks Hakkai if he'll talk to the boy. Later after the boy, Linchei, breaks some of the protective statues around the village and is attacked by youaki, Shaofei steps in to protect him. Linchei was surprised that she came to his rescue. At the end of the episode, Hakkai told her that she must have confidence and be with Linchei, her sincere act a bravery and her smile will help teach him to smile again. He also told that he'd changed his name since they'd last met as children, saying that he's now "Cho Hakkai". Category:Minor Characters Category:Female